


Life And Light

by Oleander_Lights



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Giving Birth, M/M, Memories, Romantic Fluff, Trans Dande | Leon, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleander_Lights/pseuds/Oleander_Lights
Summary: It was the day that their lives changed forever. Nine months and now their lives would be permanently changed forever.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Life And Light

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the songs Life and Light by Sleeping At Last
> 
> Also today is Hana’s birthday! (November 30th, 2020) so I thought I would publish this here little oneshot on the day of her birth! Haha, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> You know, it’s funny. The two oneshots I post this month deal with subjects of life. Death (A Farewell That Came All Too Soon) and Birth (Life And Light).
> 
> And as always you can make fanart of any scene in my Fics just send it to me on my Instagram at Peculiarpancakes or tag me in the post

“I think it’s time,” Leon whispered into the ear of his half-asleep husband Raihan.

Raihan released a tired sigh, his long arm hiding his eyes, “Ten more minutes, it’s too early to be up. Besides I don’t have to go in today,”.

“Well, the baby can’t wait. _ It’s time _ ,” Leon said in a slightly sterner voice.

Raihan jolted up out of the bed. It was as though someone had stuck a pin in his backside and Leon watched as his husband of one year jumped around the room.

“I’ll go get the bags!” Raihan shouted before he darted out of the room.

Leon felt the dull ache of an early labor contraction as he waited for his husband to return to the room. The husband who he could hear dart around their apartment getting things into bags.

It was rare Raihan would get all jumpy like this, usually, he was the calm one while Leon would be the one to worry. 

Leon gave a light chuckle as he slowly got out of bed and got dressed. It was November twenty-ninth and a snowstorm was due to strike Wyndon later that day so Leon picked out an outfit of a red sweater, black pants, black socks, and black boots with his winter gear of course over it.

He had just put his long purple hair into a ponytail when Raihan rushed back into the bedroom.

“I got the bags,” Raihan panted as he held them up, “We can go now. Oh- I now know why you wanted these packed weeks ago,”.

Leon chuckled softly, “You need to get dressed too. I’ll head out to the living room and call a corvicab while you get dressed,” Leon pecked his husband’s forehead and headed out to the living room as he called the corvicab.

Leon sat on the plush couch in the apartment of the two. Thinking about how this would be the last moment of silence in their “dragon’s lair” (as Raihan loved to jokingly call it), before the arrival of their baby dragon. Of course, after they returned home the lair would be filled with the screams, cries, and laughter of a baby.

A few moments later Raihan emerged from their bedroom all dressed and ready to go, “I have everything packed, plus my laptop so I can continue my research assignment!”.

Leon nodded as he stood up, another dull contraction hit him as he did, “let’s go have our baby!” Leon smiled.

And the husbands walked off as they left the apartment.

* * *

_ Leon couldn’t believe it, he stared at the two tests with wide eyes, two thick pink lines on each of the pregnancy tests. _

_ So he was pregnant, he and Raihan were going to have a child. And they had only been married three months too. _

_ They had always talked about having a family, but Leon always assumed that the children would come a few years down the road, but not so soon after their marriage. _

_ Leon stood as he tossed the tests into the trash, time to tell Raihan the news. _

_ Leon walked down the hall to Raihan’s home office. The door was open so he could see Raihan working at his desk on his laptop. Dreads pulled back into a ponytail and the light from the laptop screen reflecting off his glasses. _

_ Leon lightly knocked in the doorframe to announce his presence to his husband. _

_ Raihan looked up and smiled, “What do you need?”. _

_ “I’m pregnant Raihan,” Leon said bluntly, might as well not dilly-dally with telling him the news. After all, Raihan would likely be overjoyed at the news. _

_ There were a few moments of still silence that filled the room after that. _

_ Then Raihan broke it as he rose to meet his husband, “Well, I’m excited, but all I can say is that I certainly didn’t expect this to happen all so soon,” _

_ “Neither did I,” Leon said softly as Raihan rubbed his bicep, “But it happened and we’re going to have a baby,”. _

_ Raihan gave his husband a small kiss on the forehead, “You’re gonna be an amazing dad, I just know it. We’re gonna make sure our little one knows they’re loved. We’re gonna show them everything!”. _

_ Leon wrapped his arms around his husband, “I’m happy you’re so excited to be a dad. Though I didn’t expect you to get all sentimental until they came out,” Leon gave a light laugh. _

_ “Well, I’m excited, scared but most of all excited, “ Raihan laughed a little, “That probably sounds so awkward. It’s the truth, c’mon champ. Let’s go celebrate,” _

_ Leon gave a small giggle as the two went off towards the kitchen to celebrate the news of their expanding family. _

* * *

“Okay, yeah mum and dad, the little one is on their way,” Raihan told his parents as he typed away on his laptop, his Rotomphone softly floated around him, “Leon is progressing along nicely, everything is going smoothly as of the current moment, they think the little one will arrive sometime tonight,”.

“Of course Raihan,” Leon heard Raihan’s mother Antoinette’s voice through the phone, “I’m sorry we can’t make it sweetie,”

“It’s fine mum, you and dad are out on a business trip anyway. Leon and I understand, we’ll make sure you two get to see your firstborn grandchild when you get back,” Raihan said as he continued to clack away on his keyboard.

“Anyway sweetie, we’ll see you soon, duty calls,” Antoinette said with a laugh.

  
  


Raihan smiled as the Rotomphone flew into his hand, “Bye mum,”.

“Bye Raihan!” Antoinette said from the other side of the line before the end call beep played and the Rotomphone set itself down at Raihan’s side.

Leon thought it was odd that both sides of the family were out of the region during this time. Leon’s were in Unova visiting his father’s side of the family and Raihan’s were on a business trip in Kanto.

Leon shut his eyes tight as another contraction hit him, “One, two, three, four five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, and relax,” Leon breathed as the contraction went away.

“You okay champ?” Raihan asked as he looked up from his laptop at his laboring husband, “You need me to take a break and come lay down with you?”.

Leon looked over at the heart rate monitor for a moment. Their little ones’ heartbeat raised and fell in sync with his. He then looked back to Raihan once again, “I’m fine. After all, you’re talking to the guy who did the ZigZag dance six months pregnant with no sweat. Twice actually, once with you and once on my own,” Leon let out a little laugh at that last part, given the one he did with Raihan had garnered over twenty million views, while his solo one had garnered nineteen million.

“Right,” Raihan smiled and gave a small laugh, “Want to watch some Pokémon battles, champ?”

“Yeah,” Leon nodded with a smile, “After all, I hear that Marnie and Bede are going up against one another today,”.

And with that, the TV was flipped on to a Pokémon battle

* * *

_ Leon was five months pregnant on that late July day. The Rookidees chirped away from the trees as Leon sat reading a book (on the Parhelion empire) on the patio under the shade of the umbrella. _

_ They had just (reluctantly) told the press about their family member that was due to arrive in four months. Leon had wanted to wait to tell the press until after the baby was born as he wanted it to be a private thing. But alas, he was a major public figure, and especially since he was showing, there was no hiding his pregnancy from the press. _

_ And so, the twenty-six-year-old was waiting out the media storm at home.  _

_ They had revealed the pregnancy in a post to Raihan’s Pokégram. In it, Raihan had his hands cupped in a loving motion on Leon’s bump as the two husbands laid among with white sheets and blankets. With the caption reading: “This little one will be hatching in four months time,”. _

_ The news has garnered mostly positive reactions from the media and fans alike. Which Leon was glad for, but the negative reactions especially from those who the two were friends and family with stung like a red hot knife. _

_ Leon tried not to think of those peoples’ reactions too much, but the pain of their rejection of the two and subsequent exit from the two lives was still a fresh wound. _

_ Leon then felt a light tickle from inside his abdomen. It didn’t take him long to realize that it was the kick of a baby. _

_ Leon lightly rubbed his bump as he felt another light tickle, “You want to make sure daddy is alright huh?” _

* * *

Leon felt a release as a bloody baby was lifted into the air. He still had the cold washcloth on his head from earlier as Raihan tightly gripped his hand. It was just after midnight on November the thirtieth and their baby had arrived.

“I-I did,” Leon breathed, with an exhausted laugh, “I did it,”.

“You two fine gentlemen have a beautiful baby girl!” the doctor said proudly as they handed the baby girl off to a nurse to be cleaned up.

“You did it champ,” Raihan began to cry tears of joy, “you did it!”. 

Leon gave a quick nod as Raihan kissed him. Their lives would never be the same now that she was here, though as the blizzard raged outside there was a hope in Leon that he and Raihan’s little girl would grow up to be as strong as that blizzard.

A few minutes later a nurse came over with their daughter swaddled in a blush pink blanket, “Would you like to hold your daughter?”.

Leon nodded as the nurse placed their daughter into his arms. She was tiny and warm, almost like a water bottle. She looked exactly like Raihan, from her beautiful dark curls and dark brown skin, exactly like her dragon master father. But as Leon looked into his daughters’ eyes for the first time, that's when he saw it. A pair of the most beautiful golden eyes the same shade as his own.

“Have you two thought of a name?” the nurse asked sweetly, almost as if she were anticipating the answer right away.

Hana, that would be the name of their daughter. Just like they had discussed.

“Hana,” Leon said as he gazed upon Hana’s tiny face, “ Spelled H-a-n-a,”.

“How cute!” the nurse replied.

And with that, the two new dads spent the rest of the day admiring their new little girl.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Also yes the dance Leon is talking about is the WAP dance and yes he did do it six months pregnant.


End file.
